Kingdom Hearts Dreams and Nightmares
by flametheskull
Summary: Lizzy Shadow always looked up to Maleficent and wants to rule Kingdom Hearts alongside her, but Rosie Vine, Minnie's bodyguard, Queen Minnie, and sora are always getting in their way, so Lizzy comes up with the best plan. Disguise herself and befriend them and when they are defenseless attack. Will Lizzy's plan work or not? Rated T for blood. Don't worry, there's no sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't onw any of these characters. They belong to Square Enix and Dinsey. I only own Rosie and Lizzy.

I was walking back to Villains Vale with uncertainty because I don't know how to go about telling Maleficent I failed the mission I was assigned. It seemed that every mission she gave me fell apart in the hands of Sora, the annoying keyblader, or Rosie, Minnie's bodyguard. I was suppose to capture Minnie and bring her to Vale, but that stupid Rosie interfered again. She easily beat the heartless I summoned just for her. I was now outside of Villains Vale and it seemed like there were no other villains inside besides Maleficent and Pete, which was nice because I can't stand half of those villains. Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Hades, Scar, and a lot of the other villains. The only villains I really could stand were Maleficent and, surprisingly, Pete. I'm not sure why. He is a weak, whiny, annoying, cowardly, fat cat. I came into the room that they were talking in. Pete was going on about the nerve Minnie had to banished him for trying to steal some ice cream. Yes, that's what really happened. He tried to steal ice cream and she banished him for it. Stupid, right? Maleficent rolled her eyes. She was sick and tired of hearing the same old story over and over, we all were. "Lizzy, I see you are back. How did it go?" Maleficent asked with a surprisingly hopeful voice. "How do you think it went?" Maleficent turned back to being annoyed. "Ugh, we can never win. Who was it this time?" "It was Rosie," I said in an uncaring voice. "I will show them all who is the boss," declared Pete triumphantly. "Are you still talking? Shut up already, you're giving me a headache. Besides, nobody cares about you and your needs", replied Maleficent rubbing her forehead. "Hey," Pete whimpered. "I have feelings too ..." He murmured in a sad pathetic voice. "Stop that whimpering. You look stupid, not that you ever don't, but still". Pete was depressed that mistress was treating him like that. He felt like he was drowning in water and cannot breathe. She had that effect on almost everyone, but thats why everyone feared and respected her, well somewhat respected. I sure did. She was one of the most powerful people I ever knew. Master Xenhort, Vanitas, organization 13, and just about everyone else were ants compared to her. The way she controlled the heartless was amazing. She became darkness itself, yet was able to keep from falling into it. Though there was a time where she did, she made sure not to make the same mistake again. "I'm going to my room and think of a new plan," I said. I looked out one of the windows and saw the sun setting. Soon dusk would come, my favorite time of day.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in my room trying to come up with a fool proof plan. It was hard because all of the previous plans were supposed to be fool proof, yet they still failed. Then it hit me, I should disguise myself to get Queen Minnie and Rosie on my side. I will manipulate them into thinking They can trust me, and when they let their gaurds down, we will attack. I immedietly ran to tell Maleficent. She was talking to her raven, Diablo, who somehow was able to understand everything she told him and she was able to understand everything he was saying. I had always wished I could do that. I really wanted a crow. I looked for one too. Not long ago, I went to a pet store to look for one, but I couldn't get one because of the chashier. He started freaking out at me when I asked if he had one. "Are you crazy! Crows are evil! They are the symbol for everything that's horrible in this world! You kids these days think being goth is the best thing ever! You think your soul isn't tainted by that filth. Well, you're wrong. Messing with stuff like that is dangerous." That guy really didn't know anything about me. I was aligned with a woman who controlled the purest form of darkness. She was named "Mistress of all Evil" for a reason. This guy thinks I'm some stupid teen playing with black magic. I hope he remembers that when he's my slave. I walked calmly out of the store. The guy was still babbling as I walked out. How pathetic. I hated being human sometimes. Humans were stupid, weak, horrible creatures. It's going to be fun when I rule them all and make their lives hell. "I have a really good plan," I proclaimed proudly. Judging by the devious smirk she was giving me, I could tell this plan was a winner. "It's perfect! They will fall right into our trap. They're so naive that they'll never see it coming. This plan can't fail." "I'm going to leave right away," I replied with an equally devious smirk. "Do me good...I mean bad," Mistress exclaimed, while bringing her fingers together in front of her face. She proceeded to break them apart and bring them back together again, followed by an evil cackle. 


	3. Chapter 3

As a walked through the halls of the castle, the clicking of my high heels echoed against the walls. I was wearing a snow white dress laced with ruffles. I also wore an open jacket, which was pastel pink. My heels were also white with pink roses sewn on the brim. I had on a very big and long ginger wig that almost went down to the floor. I was wondering if this was really going to work. After all, I'm not a denizen of this world. I hoped I wouldn't attract too much attention or suspicion. I got to the queen's chamber and the door towered over me. It was 10 times my size. The door opened. I stepped in and heard "Welcome to my beautiful castle. My name is Minnie." "I know," is all I could say. She seemed confused. "Are you a citizen of this world? I've never seen you around." "Yes, my name is Sharon Ice. I don't get out very often so I can see why," I laughed, sounding as innocent as I could. "Well it's nice to meet you, Sharon." Minnie had a warm smile on her face, which made me want to throw up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Minnie." I bowed, though I'd rather bash my head with a baseball bat. "Queen Minnie, come. The castle is under attack by the heartless," a guard came in, screaming on the top of his lungs, which annoyed me to no end. Queen Minnie simply rolled her eyes and replied, "oh, not again!" "I'd be happy to help," I offered. "No, this is my battle. I will not allow anyone to get hurt." "Wait," I yelled as she ran out of the room. I ran after her into the garden of the castle grounds. Both, Queen Minnie and Rosie, were having problems fighting the heartless. I jumped in front of her and chanted, "Oh, heartless, creatures of darkness, leave this place at once, let the light shine, let it brighten the world with it's pure spirit, let darkness fall." A green light engulfed the enemies and the heartless all disappeared. "Who are you?" Rosie asked suspiciously. "She is Sharon and, is apparently, a amazing heartless fighter." Minnie looked so thrilled, it bothered me. "How do you know how to fight the heartless?" Rosie was not fooling around, she knew something was off about me. "Uh, well...my dad told me stories about the heartless when I was little and how to defeat them if I ever needed to," I nervously studdered, hoping she would buy it. Believe it or not, that was a true story. My dad never thought I would join the heartless side, or else he wouldn't have said it. He probably would have kicked me out of the house too, if he knew. He doesn't know about it because when the worlds got split up, I got sent to Enchanted Dominion and met Maleficent, while he was still in our world, at least I think he still is. I don't really know. I never saw him after that. Rosie stared at me and I realized I had spaced out, which made things a bit more awkward. " I'm sorry. I'm a bit of an awkward person." I sounded like moron saying that. Minnie couldn't help but to laugh. It was a really stupid thing to say. "At least you're honest," Rosie taunted. Rosie was now trying to hold back a laugh, but couldn't. I stood there, annoyed at both for laughing at me. "Would you like to be in our group, new one?" Minnie asked still recovering from laughing. "I would love to." It was a filthy lie, of course. "Welcome to the team, Sharon," said Rosie in a joking tone, while shaking my hand. I could tell she was going to make a lot of jokes at my expense. 'Great, this is going to be fun,' I thought. "Um...can I ask you something," I shyly asked Minnie."Yes, what is it?" "Well, you see my house burned down and I need a place to stay. Can you help me find somewhere to stay at, while it's being rebuilt?" I gave her these sad puppy dog eyes. "You can stay with us," Minnie delightfully declared. My eyes grew bigger. "Oh my, thank you. This means so much to me!" As Queen Minnie escorted me to my room, I could hear Rosie whispering to about how it would be unwise to trust me from the get-go. She pointed out how we just met each other and is already inviting me to live in their home. Queen Minnie finished the thought, claiming that I was a good person. Man, will she be regretting that. Once I got into my room, I went to wash my hands. I really didn't want Rosie's sweat on my hand for a second longer. I was walking to a table with a vase full of beautiful white roses and stopped dead in my tracks. I heard a voice coming from the door. "Can I come in?" the voice squeaked. "Maybe," I jokingly called back. "Yes, come in," I restated." It was Queen Minnie. She came into the room and looked around. "This room is just lovely, isn't it? This room used to belong to my husband's guards, Donald and Goofy. They are now off saving the world. They're so brave." Queen Minnie smiled when she spoke their names. As for me, I was thinking about how to roast that duck and dog. Some duck and dog stew sounded good to me. "You should be proud of them. They are heroes," I stated with a giggle. "Would you like to be... one of my guards?" Queen Minnie seemed like she forced it out and I studdered, "I'm sorry, but I'm...not strong enough. I get frightened easily ... " "It's okay, I understand. It's a big favor to ask. Maybe one day you will reconsider," Queen Minnie stated with sadness, yet hopefulness in her voice. "Goodnight, don't let the heartless bite," she told me as she closed the door. When she was gone, I sat on my bed. 'What a stupid women,' I thought, 'she will easily fall into our trap. I just met her and she trusts me completely.' Diablo came flying in through the window. He had a note with a ribbon wrapped on it in his mouth. The note read, "I have been watching, things seem to be going well. Tomorrow, I'm going to Dwarf Woodland to visit the Evil Queen and take care of some business, some princess business. If you would like to join, then meet me there. Your Mistress of all evil, Maleficent.'' When I looked back at the window, Diablo was gone. It was 2:00am and I should've been asleep. I turned out the lights and was surprised to see streetlights glowing, giving off light that shone through the sky. I wasn't used to that. 


	4. Chapter 4

I had a dream last night about when I first met Maleficent. I have a tendency to dream about events that have happened to me. It was a hot summer day in my village, and I was going to pick up some beef for my dad's beef stew. Sounds good, right? Well, you're wrong. Not only was there beef in it, but there was octopus in it. Who puts octopus in beef stew? It was gross. I didn't want an 8 tentacle fish in my stew. Why can't we eat a normal stew? I was on my bike and dark clouds started to come in. Knowing it was going to rain, I went inside the shop to pick up the octopus. Inside, I saw Rosie, the annoying keyblader. She was just as annoying in my world as she is in this one. She is this big pop singer in our world. Rosie always smiles at everyone and acts all kind. It sickens me. Rosie wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into me. "Oops, I'm sorry. Oh, hey, aren't you Lizzy Shadow from the Sapphire School?" At that moment, I was confused. I never met her. "Yes, how did you know?" I studered. "I used to go there a year ago, when I wasn't a pop star. My friend was telling me about a strange girl named Lizzy Shadow who wore Gothic clothing. I knew there would only be one person in this entire town who would wear Gothic clothing, so I figured it was you," stated Rosie in a innocent tone. I can't believe this girl asked me if I was Lizzy Shadow because I wore gothic clothing. For all she knows, there could be 50 people in this town who did. "Well bye, come see my next concert if you can. It's going to be in this town," she informed me and before running off. All I could think was 'what just happened? A random girl came up to me, knew me and then ran off saying come to my concert.' I knew she was a star and everything, but to go up to someone like that and say they know you because one of their friends said you're strange. That's just plain creepy. When I walked outside, the clouds where still rolling in, but they seemed extremely different from most. They were as black as the night, which was odd considering it was still daytime. I was walking back home and suddenly heard something behind me. I looked back and saw nothing but a shadow. When I heard something again, I looked back and must have got hit by something because I wound up at this white and blue medieval castle. "Are you alright, dear?" this fairy wearing a green pointy hat and held a wand commented. I nodded. "You're not with Maleficent are you, dear?" the red one asked. "Who's that?" I questioned. "Oh, no one, dear," the red one replied. "We honestly thought you were on her side with the way your dress looks and all," now the blue one chimed in. I was now severly confused. I looked down to see what I was wearing. I had a black dress, lime green sleeves, with a frilly trim at the bottom of the sleeves, a black rose on the top in the middle of my dress, near my chest, which had a purple spiky looking cloth coming out of it. I also wore a gray tied up cloth around my waist, a goth bracelet with frills at the bottom and a gray shirt underneath the dress that covered only a little bit of area around my chest. It was definitely my style. It seemed like these fairies didn't like it though, or at least it matched up with this Maleficent person. "Colors are colors. You shouldn't make judgement based on what I was wearing." I said this in a pretty snobby way. They just looked at me with this kicked puppy look and remained silent. "Who is this 'Maleficent' person anyway?" I demanded. The green fairy flew up to me hesitantly, then explained, "Maleficent is the one who cursed princess Aurora into slumber on her 16th birthday, only to be awaken by true loves kiss by prince Philip." "She also froze my flowers," the annoyed Red fairy, butted in. That last sentence made me laugh a bit inside. It seemed like this Maleficent person liked to taunt these fairies. There were more clouds coming and it look like it was going to be a huge storm, so the fairies offered me to come with them into the castle. I, of course, accepted because I didn't want to get drenched. The castle was just as huge inside as it was outside. 10,000 rooms. 'Do you really need all those rooms?' I thought, 'It's a bit too much space.' The fairies led me to the princess' room. " Princess Aurora, we have a guest tonight. It's going to rain, so we brought her here to stay for the night," proclaimed the red fairy. "Very well then, I will get a room set up right away for you," the princess smiled. "By the way, if you hadn't figured it out yet, my name is Aurora." She left the room and I noticed that it was all pink. Pink wasn't really my color and being in a room with it made me feel girly. How I despised being or acting girly. It was just not my character. "Oh, we never told you our names," the red fairy declared like something hit her in her head. "I'm Flora. The green one is Fauna, and the blue one is Merryweather." I hated introducing myself to new people. I'm really not a people person, though that's not a suprise. "I'm Lizzy." When I said my name, I got the "oh, thats such a cute name" response. I hated my name. My name was so feminine. That's why I used my last name among friends. It sounded terrifying, strong, and dark. Yes, I had friends. Not many, but some ... and by some I mean 2. Even then, they weren't really what you would call friends, but in my case I do. There was a ball going on later that day around dusk. All the noble people were drinking and having fun. Young and old women were dancing with young and old men. I think the oldest people there was this couple who were 80 years old. The youngest being prince Philip's relative, who had to be about 6 years old. Everyone was cheerful and enjoying themselves. The wind started to pick up and it cracked open the windows. A green flame appered in the middle of the ball room. Everyone got out of the way and a green women with horns, a vampire looking dress and green staff came from it. "Oh my God, it's Maleficent," Flora screamed. "I heard there was a party and I wasn't invited.*sigh* You guys just never learn do you?" the green lady dramatically said. "How many times do we have to tell you, you weren't invited because nobody wants you here," yelled Merryweather. You could tell she was not happy, but I had a feeling this green women was not going to take it. "Then I shall destroy this castle," the women roared. "No, I won't allow you to destroy my home. You tried to get rid of me once, now you're trying to get rid of my castle. Well, I won't let you," Aurora said while standing in a strong position. Then a prince came in with a sword. "You want to fight, then let's go," he yelled. "Aurora, stay behind me, please. This is going to be dangerous," he said sweetly to her. "I'm ready give it your all. Don't hold back," he told the women. "I plan on to," she laughed. She started summoning some shadow looking creatures and kept throwing green fire at him. It looked like he was going to lose. He tripped over his feet and fell to the ground, but got up in time before the shadow creature pounced on him. He was outmatched. He had no powers and she did. Everyone kept on cheering him though. I couldn't understand why. He was going to lose anyway. "Philip, you can do it," Aurora roared out from far away. I swear that triggered something in him. It was like he had strength all bundled up inside him and somehow it all came out. I couldn't understand what happened. She tried punching him, but he deflected it and punched her instead. She flew in the air and when she hit the floor it made a loud thump. She got up and blood was dripping from her head. "Grrr, you got lucky this time, but the next you won't be," she growled as she whipped her head and dissapered in the green flames. So that was Maleficent. She sure seemed strong. Those shadow creatures looked interesting also. It would be fun on her side rather than this one. I never really liked the side of angels anyway. I ran out of the castle to look for her. I heard a voice behind me calling "Wait, Lizzy, where are you going?" I think it was Fauna who asked this. I ignored her, and just kept running. I had to find her. I ran, and ran, and ran. I finally came to this dark and spooky castle. I knew it was Maleficent's by the way it looked. I walked up to the castle trying not to fall off any of the large cliffs. I was inside the castle in 5 minutes. It would have been in less if there weren't so many people on guard. I was watching to see if anything jumped out at me like in the haunted mansion rides at amusement were no guards, no people, no plants, nothing. The inside of the castle seemed abandoned. I walked further and came into a huge room with pillars, ripped flags with a dragon pattern, everything was black, green, and purple, with a little pinch of red. I heard a groan and looked up. I saw Maleficent groaning and complaining. "Stupid prince ruining my face. He thinks he's so tough. Well, he isn't. He's a coward." She must have not seen me until she looked up because she looked surprised to see me. "Who are you? You aren't a keyblader, are you?" She said in a surprised, yet annoyed voice. "I'm Lizzy. Future ruler of the world," I proudly stated. "Huh, I see. So your one of those. Then would you like to join me. With my powers, you can rule over whatever you want, get whatever you like, hurt whoever you would like, you would be the most powerful being in the world" she yelled out into the sky, well more like ceiling. There was no sky. "Sounds good to me," I evilly replied. After that day, I met all the other villains and became part of the team. Everyone respected me because of my devotion to being evil. I was really young to be getting into something like taking over the world. I left the Disney castle to go to Dwarf Woodland. When I was heading out, I made sure nobody would see me. I transported myself through the use of the corridor of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

When I arrived in Dwarf Woodland, Maleficent and the Evil queen, Grimhilde, were waiting for me to arrive. Behind them, there was a huge, antique mirror. When I walked up to it, it started talking and caught me off gaurd. Grimhilde was complaining about some girl named Snow White and how she didn't deserve to be the fairest of them all. I wasn't really paying attention. The design of the castle was distracting me. She turned around to face me with a confused look on her face. "A dwarf?" She asked. "You're talking about the outfit I'm wearing," I answered back. "It's these stupid worlds, they change my clothes each and every time," I told her. "You do look like a dwarf in those clothes, with a bit of my touch," Maleficent interrupted. "What's a dwarf?" I asked. "Nevermind," Maleficent sighed. The queen walked over to me and stated "I have a special job for you, kid". Kid? Who does she think she is by calling me a kid. "My names Shadow, not kid," I screeched. I think I may have woke up the dead with that scream. "I thought your name was Lizzy?" the queen questioned. " I like Shadow better", I commented back with annoyance in my throat. "My, my, someone has an attitude problem," mocked the queen. "You want a piece of me, ugly," I taunted. I was about to go after her, but Maleficent got ahold of both of my hands and held me in the air while my legs flailed around. "Enough!" Maleficent roared. "Lizzy, we need you to give this apple to a girl in the woods named Snow White, Maleficent explained to me. " Wait, why can she call you Lizzy?" The queen questioned. " She doesn't drive me nuts and she is my fr... ally," I quickly corrected. "Who is this Snow White anyway?" I questioned. "An annoying girl that stole my castle," the queen fumed. 'You probably deserved it' I thought. "As for Maleficent and myself, we are going to be taking care of some dwarfs and a prince," Grimhilde wickedly smiled. "Come, let's not waist time," Maleficent told us both.  
When we got to the beginning of the woods, we split up. Grimhilde went to drive the prince out of her palace and Maleficent went to make sure the dwarfs didn't move from their spot. That left me to take care of this Snow White person. I looked up at the woods and sighed. It was going to be a very long day. For 6 hours I wandered around aimlessly. At some point, I figured I was going in circles. Tired and hungry, I sat under an apple tree and took an apple. A girl immediately came up to me. "Hello, I'm Snow White." I couldn't believe this girl just told me her name to a total stranger. "Um, hello," I mumbled. "What's wrong, dear?" She frowned. "It's just that I'm a stranger and you just told me your name," I stated. "I know everyone and everyone knows me. We're all friends here," Snow smiled. "And how do you know that?" I argued. "Because I'm the princess, silly. You're so funny trying to pretend like you don't know me. Who are you, anyway?" Snow White wondered. I didn't realize she was a princess. I thought maybe she was some peasant that somehow took over the castle. "My name is Shadow." "What is your job, Shadow?" She patiently asked. I was looking around to see if I could use anything to help me and then it hit me. "I'm a guardian," I slyly told her." Guardian of what?" she questioned excitingly. "Of this apple tree." I got the apple out of the bag the queen gave me and put it behind my back to make sure she doesn't see it. "Here, try one. It tastes different from a normal one because of my magic. It tastes more sweet and delicious," I smiled. She lift up the apple, took a bite out of it and collapsed on the floor. " Yes, yes! It worked!" I roared. 'Now time to go back to the castle to see how the others are doing' I thought. I picked the princess up and put her on my back. Even though she looked skinny, she was very heavy. I couldn't carry her all the way to the castle so I gave in and used the corridor of darkness. When I got to the castle, yet again Maleficent and Grimhilde were waiting for me. "You got the princess," Maleficent noted. "How did it go for you guys?" I questioned. "Well, the prince was a bit of a struggle, but he's in the dungeon now," the queen smirked. "Those dwarfs kept on wanting to go hunt for food. It wasn't easy keeping them away from the woods, but I took care of them," Maleficent mused. "So what did you do to them?" I asked. I knew that it was going to be something like holding them aganist their will or blackmailing." I found some rope and tied them up to chairs." "Wow, that's the oldest trick in the books," Grimhilde stated not amused. "I'm suprised you didn't use something more...evil," I commented. "Tying someone up in a chair is evil, I think." "No, I don't think it is," the queen answered back. "Okay, we're getting off topic here," I yelled. "Right," the queen answered. "So we got the princess and you have your castle back, happy?" Maleficent stated. "Very," the delighted queen answered. "See you around then," Maleficent waved. "Come, let's go home. Oh, and bring the princess with you." "Really, I have to pick the princess up?" "Yes." "Grrr." Later in the day, I went back to the Disney Castle. I had to stay there overnight or else people would get suspicious. When I got there it was 10:00 pm. I was so exhausted because the moment I put my head down I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had woken me up the next morning. I knew I should have closed the drapes. I went into the hallway to find the kitchen. I needed some coffee or I would be sleepy for the rest of the day. "Good morning," a cheerful voice rang out. I looked down and spotted Minnie. She was really small compared to me, like an ant, an ant which I could easily squeeze."Good morning," I replied coldly. "You look like you had a long night," Minnie giggled. "I just stayed up late, that's all," I stated, holding back a yawn. "Where's the coffee?" I asked. "We don't have any," a voice from the door remarked. It was Rosie. I really wasn't in the mood to see her. "Try some hot chocolate, though." She offered me a cup of hot chocolate, but I refused. We went to the dinning room to eat. It was huge, the table could easily fit 20 people. Rosie sat beside Minnie and I sat all the way at the end, which was like 3 feet away. It was a silent breakfast. Once I was done, I got up and Rosie quickly stopped me. "Where are you going?" I turned to meet her eyes. "Now now, Rosie, it's none of our business what she does," Minnie decided. "I'm going to see some friends if you must know." I replied with a chilling tone that would make ice jelous. I walked out, leaving them in complete silence. The only thought on my mind was coffee.  
When I arrived at Villians' Vale, I saw lighting bolts flying out of the castle. "You fool, you let them escape!" Maleficent roared. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Pete pleaded. "What did you do wrong this time, Pete?" I questioned. "I accidently let Sora, Donald, and Goofy escape," Pete whimpered. "Fool!" Maleficent shot back. "And, may I ask, what are you doing here, Lizzy?" Maleficent asked. "Looking for some work." I replied nonchalant. "Hm, I got none for you... Oh, but there is this one thing. I have a friend in the desert who needs a bit of help. I need you to find this lamp," she remembered. She pulled out a picture of what the lamp looked like. It was a sleek black, genie lamp. "Why do you want a genie lamp?" I asked, confused. "In time you wil see," the mistress replied. I travelled to a place named Agrabah. That was where the lamp was. I didnt understand why Maleficent wanted some stupid lamp, but I figured, since it was her, it would be more than meets the eyes. I was out on an open field of sand that stretched for miles. This definitely was the desert. I came across a small, rundown village after I walked 5 miles. I never saw a place like this before. It was Arabic style. I never had been to Egypt, so I never knew what it was like. I spent the next hour wandering around and questioning people about the lamp, but nobody knew anything. I was about to give up and then a women came up to me. "Is this what you are looking for?" she asked. This women looked young, she had raven black hair, a red and black dress, and was very tan. "Now pay up," she said. "Oh, I don't have any money. I left it all at home," I said, realizing I forgot it. "Thats okay, your payment can be a wish for me once you realese 'it' from the lamp." Was this women stupid or what? She actually thinks this lamp works. "It won't work" I demaned. "Why not?" She asked. "Genies don't exsist, that's why." I replied arrgoantly. "Why do you want the lamp then?" She questioned. "My mistress wants it," I told her. "Your mistress must be all powerful to want the lamp," the Arabic women stated. "I don't understand why this lamp is so important," I clarified back. "You have a lot to learn, child." Child? She did not just call me child. I looked her right in the eye and yelled "Who are you calling a ch..." I had stop and realized she had disappered. 'How weird' I thought. Did I see a ghost or something. My thoughts were interupted by yelling. "There, that girl has the lamp," A black haired boy with a monkey pointed to me. I ran away from them. I couldn't risk of losing this lamp. It was easy running in these new clothes. They're much lighter than my own, but they did show more. My only regret was not having shoes. I had to put a spell on my feet for they wouldn't get burned on the blazing hot sand. Plus, the ringed jewley on my hands clanked so I couldn't use sneak attacks with them on. I found a narrow corner to hide in. I waited for them to go by. Once they did, I casually walked out and the same women who gave me the lamp showed up. "Good, they didnt get the lamp," she breathed deeply. "Yeah, and I'm taking it." I decided it'd be best to run so the girl didn't try to take it. I went to an area where there weren't any people and transported myself back to Vale.  
When I arrived to Vale, more lightining bolts were being created. 'Pete, what did you do this time'. As I walked up the tower, I could hear Maleficent going crazy on Pete. "You lost it. What do you mean you lost it?" Maleficent screamed. "A watermelon could do better than you," the mistress insulted. "Hey, are you trying to say I'm fat," Pete fought back. "No, I'm saying you're skinny as a pencil," she sarcastically repelied. "Oh, then that's fine then," Pete nodded. "You moron!" she screamed. Green flames were surronding them both. Pete was about to turn to toast when I stepped in. "I got the lamp," I told her. The flames immediately died down and so did her anger. "Good, let me have it" the mistress replied. I handed it to her and she rubbed it. A red genie arose from it. I was shocked. I thought this kind of stuff didn't exist when all this time it was real. "I am the genie, Jafar. What is your wish. May I offer world domination. Oh, It's you, Maleficent." He seemed unsuprised. "Hello, Jafar. Let's see, for my first wish I want you to, turn back to your normal self." He looked very pleased with this wish. He then changed to a tall, thin man, with red and black clothes, plus a golden snake staff. He looked somewhat like the women who gave me the lamp. He scanned the room as if he was looking for something. "What's the matter?" Maleficent asked. "Where's Nasira?" He replied. Maleficent and I exchanged glances. I shrugged. "Who's Nasira?" Mistress asked, confused. "My sister. She was the one who had the lamp," He told us. "You have a sister?" Pete shockingly wondered. I had forgotten he was there. "Is she young, has black hair, really tan, and wears a red and black dress?" I asked. Jafar nodded. "She was the one who gave me the lamp, but I don't know what happened to her." I mentioned. "Is she evil, like yourself?" Maleficent asked. Jafar nodded. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" She chuckled. "Jafar, I will go look for her with you," I offered. "We could use someone else on our team," Maleficent delightfully stated. "Come, let's go." I demanded. "We're going to have to use the corridor of darkness for this travel." I opened it up and ran threw. 


	7. Chapter 7

I am cancelling this story. Sorry, but I'm busy with my comcis and such.


End file.
